Lean On me
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Brittany is heartbroken by the mischevious chipmunk we all know. Her sisters are with her through it all,though...until the time comes where Brittany needs them most and they aren't there. Including my song I wrote. NO UPDATING UNTIL 5 REVIEWS FOR CH.4!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished any of my stories..I apoligize,I promise I will work on them soon. But this is a story I COULDN'T resist! Tell me in a review if my writing has improved,I hope it has..(: **

* * *

><p>Brittanys POV:<p>

Is there anything worse than heartbreak? No. Nothing! My hearts gets teared out so many times, i'm suprised its still there. Why does he keep changing his mind? Can't he see that he is my only love? His flirty smirk,sparkling blue pupils,soft skin and adorable lips that make girls like me melt like ice in hot lava. Its like one minute he is the sweet,sensible,reasonable,independant chipmunk,but next,a despisible bully that rips my heart out and runs over it with a tractor. Let me ask you,have you ever been in love? Have you ever felt like,walking on the clouds, having a tea party with Jesus, and feeling like your beautiful? And have you ever been dumped, and felt like the world is coming to an end,because of one boy who was cheating on you? The pink hearts draped across my bed were meaningless now. Thats how I felt. People tell me i'm beautiful. That,my auburn hair is irristable in the moonlight,and that my teeth should be on a toothpaste commercial. I smile with confidence,but I don't believe it. Thats why i'm self centered sometimes and act overly confident. Because if I can't feel good about my self,nobody can either. And here I am now,sobbing my eyes out like a hurricane just hit me and my whole entire family and friends just died and I was alone. In my heart,I was alone. No more good night love texts,no more I love you's from the red capped chipmunk,no more kissing on my treehouse balcony. That was all gone. He was all gone. No..we were all gone. No more "us". I was over-thinking all this when my little sibling Ellie came in and sat on my pink bed with a bounce of a bedspring.

"Hi Britt,feeling any better?"She questioned me with her friendly smile she still has even though we are 16 now.

I think she knew my answer,seeing my droopy eyelids and tearstains. The salt was going in my mouth by now. It was disgusting.

"Not really."I answered honestly,thrusting one of the photos of "him"into the trashcan.

The plump chipette gestured my other younger sister,Jeanette,to come in.

Jeanette waved at me and said,"You know what always makes you still feel better?"

I shook my head,dim-witted by my sisters question.

"Writing and singing a song,"she beamed,her glasses falling to her nose.

I nodded my winning smile and ran over to my hefty notebook paper.

"Its time to write!"I said confidently.

* * *

><p>When I was finished,I showed my sisters.<p>

"Its fantastic!"Eleanor replied,smiling with glee.

"Its very well written,"Jeanette agreed.

I wasn't surprised by my well heard compliments. I wrote all of our songs my sisters and I have sung.

"Ready to sing it?"I asked,wiping away some of my tears that have devoloped while I was writing.

They nodded,and we all started singing.

_"There will be times,when your broken down._

_He committed a crime,of playing you around._

_You feel like nothing will be okay agian_

_And suddenly,everything is tattered and shoken._

_Being cheated on is hard thing to forget,_

_but just remember these words,and your life will be reset._

Chorus:

_There are plenty of men in the sea,_

_He was a mishap in the road,to speak honestly_

_He never really loved you,as hard as its to know_

_Just don't ever let,your lonleyness show_

_He never deserved you,no not at all_

_Next time reject,whenever he calls_

_And last of all,most importantly,_

_you can always,lean on your family_,"

The stopped for a minute to hug.

_"Boys can be,with you for a while_

_But its your sisters,that know how to make you smile,_

_When I say sisters,I don't mean just related,_

_I mean the friends that,made all those frowns faded_

_I know it seems,difficult now,_

_but you'll feel better,with your best friends around,_

Repeats Chorus

_"Yes,lean on your family,_

_Your family,_

_Everything will be better,believe me,_

_When your repeat this song,think of...me_,"We finished

We all embraced into a hug,bright smiles on each of our faces.

"Thank you for being there for me,"I smiled and hugged her siblings agian.

"No problem,you were there for me when I broke my foot in soccer,"Eleanor remarked

"And for me when my experiment went wrong and turned my skin green,"Jeanette said with a cringe.

Everyone chuckled,something I haven't done for what it seems like centuries.

Little did we all know things would plunge down horribly very soon.


	2. I need you

**Thanks for the reviews,they were all sweet. And Kaylie98,the grammar is probably because I didn't check anything. I had to get off for a few minutes so I quickly made it a story. So now next chapter!(:**

* * *

><p>THREE MONTHS:<p>

Things happen. Things change. Things rearrange themselves. I had to learn all this the hard way,and get dumped agian. Torn tattered heart,sobbing,you get it? I gave my heart to that feeding-of-love,loves-to-make-people-sob Seville agian! Don't I ever learn? Hasn't my heart been through enough? Yet here I sit agian,apon my bed in tears and sorrow,feeling the same fury of distasteful dispise that got me through this. Except this time,it hurt even more! He wasn't even dating another girl,he just broke up with me! He told me I wasn't good enough.

I raised my head to look in my pink sequin rimmed mirror. To others,they might see a beautiful auburn girl crying her eyes out. But to me,I saw this hair raising beast with an auburn mess of locks sobbing her horrible blue eyes out. Sure,others might think I think i'm all that. They might imagine me,put in this horrible position,telling myself he didn't deserve me and that I thought he was wrong and that I was this amazing chipette that could always be good enough.

But I'll never think that.

Never.

Ever.

I mean,look at me! My auburn hair,dripping wet with salt-filled tears, that somehow got from my tears to my locks. My droopy eyelids,that seem to make me look like bloody mary in pink wardrobe. My pupils,that were so bloodshot someone could have made me out to be a zombie. I was never good enough. "_Why did you kid youself,Brittany? Alvin is a popular goddess and you are a ugly chipette,with auburn strings and beady eyes that make people hate you,"_I thought to myself.

And unlike usual times,Eleanor and Jeanette are out. With their BOYFRIENDS! Who just out of the ordinary have to be Alvin's brothers! I know they didn't know he dumped me,since it happened recently,but it still gave me rage and fury. And to add a cherry on top,I needed them! They are the reason I am what I am!

And Mrs Miller.

She's is out playing a bingo marathon with some creeps at the bingo club down the street.

You know what?

I have had enough of lifes foolish games.

I give up,completely.

Now maybe Alvin will know how I feel,losing someone who he loved.

Oh yeah,he hates me. My bad.

You know what I'm going to do?

Revenge.

* * *

><p>Its raining what it seems to be bullets,and my heart being the grass that it goes through.<p>

But I didn't care for a nano minute. Because i'm about to do what I have wanted to do for a long time.

I stood on the sidewalk,waiting for a vehicle.

A blue honda was coming like a flash of lightening.

I ran out in front of it,with no regrets.

Then,black out.

Nothing.

And I regreted what I did totally.


	3. Ugh

**Literally,guys. I don't know if by the time this will be posted there will be more reviews,but before I did this,they were all for first chapter...this time atleast 3 reviews till I update,otay?**

* * *

><p>I was lifted and carried into the ambulance,or as I say,the"dead people"truck. I knew I made an unforgiveable mistake. I,Brittany Miller,am in the DEAD PEOPLE truck. What hurt the most is nobody knew. Either way,only my sisters would care. I mean,I have protected them from harm since I was a baby! Why was I so stupid? The bellowing thunder was rumbling the truck,or was that the grainy rock road? Either way,I felt my self bouncing with it. I felt broken,everywhere. I don't know if I'm dead and i'm a ghoul or ghost or whatever,but I know I can feel everything. So hopefully i'm not a ghost. I hope this showed Alvin how much him and that idiotic red hat meant to this sparkle and pink spotlight loving girl. Its just,there is so many things I wanted to do! Atleast tell Jeanette,and Ellie I loved them! What if they take the blame? Because,what if,Alvin told them he dumped me,or Simon or Theo whatever,and they thought it was because they weren't there like that always have been? My stomach turned and tassled just at the thought. I don't want THEM doing what I did! I might never know how their first dates went. I never asked,I've always been thinking about my problems. What about theirs? Alvin needed to break up with me. I'm a jerk.<p>

I never told the guy I love that I did this for him. But Alvin Stinkin Seville knew I have had feelings forever. He just HAD to dump me? Maybe doing it softer?

Who am I kidding,I DESERVED TO BE DUMPED!

No you don't,your Brittany Miller! You popular,cunning,and self absorbed. Your just so cool you make guys cry.

I groaned. My head was killing me. I don't know if it was because I got hit by a car,or because I have an Angel Brittany and Devil Britt in my head.

I clunched my head as if I was trying to juice it. Something about being ran over gives that affect,i'm guessing.

I wonder if my friends and family will come and see me.

Wait,you have don't have friends.

Yes,I do!

Yeah,they are minions that do your hair and makeup.

We have became close!

I felt like telling my head to stop overthinking. I always do that in these situations.

I can't get this irritating image out of my head.

It was me and Alvin,holding hands,walking on the beach in the sunset.

My polka a dot turquoise bikini sparkling,his flowered swim shorts glowing.

It was our last date. We live in California,so romantic stuff like that happen.

Its typical.

I don't know if he felt it,but my heart was in the clouds.

I already described how it felt,but i'll say it agian.

I feel like he wishes I were dead. Actually,alot of people probably do.

I think they got their wish.

Why did he have to get my heart,rip it,try to tape it back,only to have vain attempt?

The red siren truck came to a halt. It obvouisly was at the hospital because I could hear men coming and rushing to get me out.

If i'm still alive,I am SO putting hand sanitizer on when I get home from all these rushing sweaty hands touching my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! three reviews for this chap before updateee!(:<strong>


	4. PARALAYZED!

**Four reviews? Pretty good,I think. This time try 5 reviews. This time I mean five different people!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> am not kidding when I say this,I have no idea how or when I got here. You see,last thing I remember surgeons were taking me to my dirty and pastel hospital room,next thing, I'm in this wheelchair in the deli section of the hopsital,being pushed by a red cap chipmunk! Is it weird if I kinda like the way he's touching my hair? I mean,he's picking ever strand of strawberry blonde and combing it through his fingertips. Even thought how I greatly enjoyed this,I did what I despised and decided it was question time.

"Uh,Alvin?"I asked,unsurely.

Is it unusual to feel like if you say the wrong thing something bad could happen?

"Oh,Hi Britt. Nurse Salamon said you should be awake,"He smiled at me with those flawless teeth.

"Uh,yeah. Will someone explain what's happening?"I replied,kinda nervous.

He wheeled me over to a table and sat down while I stayed in the wheel chair.

Those icy blue eyes tried to look in mine,but I looked to the other table.

Akwardness was all I was thinking.

"Whats happening? Well,your paralazed from shoulders down for one."He explained,with taking a sip.

"WHAT?"I yelled.

Suddenly my sisters came in,as if on cue,and sat down with us.

"She heard?"Eleanor said wisley.

He nodded,taking a bite of his sub sandwitch.

I rolled my eyes,but got a severe panic look

"I-I-I..Can't cheer,can't dance...I CAN'T EVEN PICK SOMETHING UP!"I yelled with rage and passion.

How will I be..me? I'm a person with indepenance! Yet someone now has to FEED ME!

"Atleast you got out of your horrible coma."Jeanette added,trying to positive.

"WHAT COMA?"I screamed.

How could I never know all this? I looked at the windows. It was bellowing thunder and flashing lightening.

Looked like when I got here,in my observastion.

"You've been paralayzed for 2 years,"Eleanor explained.

"WHAT? I'M 18?"I screeched with frustration.

I didn't notice before,but I did look older.

My breast was a little larger,and my face more mature.

I was still ugly,though in my opion. But I would of course never admit that,duh!

"Don't yell,everyone's looking!"Alvin,Jeanette,and Eleanor whispered at the same time.

I sighed ."I was imagining myself in college,or having a music career by now!"

Jeanette and Eleanor sighed."We haven't been able to sing in forever. You were the one the crowd loved,"

I was so angry...not at a person..not a thing.. at life!

I'd rather be dead than not being famous anymore,paralayzed,and..just destroyed!

I started sobbing."I did this for you,Alvin. Why did you make me do this?"

He had a guilty expression I have never actually seen in all my life.

Not like the others,it was..different. He looked like he regretted it

Was Alvin Seville actually..sorry?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hehe it won't be if you REVIEW!~Kaylee<strong>


	5. Forgiven

**Sorry for late update. I was at camp! So this might be suckish,cause i'm tired but I shall suffer for yew!(: R&R 5 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER BEFORE UPDATE FROM NOW ON!(((;**

* * *

><p>I was hoping with all my might and willpower that those eyes would look into mine and we would slowly lean in...<p>

Stop Brittany! These are dirty dirty thoughts...He'll never be sorry,ever! It's a trick,mind game,fairytail!

Even though all these thoughts were wondering and having a party in my head,I managed to stay still and watch him.

That perfectly angled mouth opened up,so he could unleash the words,"I'm terribly sorry,I really am..."

I was silent. I wanted to believe those words,but I don't think I can trust him you know?

He continued,noticing my stress."I was stupid to ever risk our relationship as not only friends but boyfriend and girlfriend. You beautiful,elegant,amazing..."

He was going to continue,but I had enough. "SHUT UP!"Salty tears rolled down my face.

He raised his eyebrow,"Wait,what?"He clearly didn't understand the concept.

He was a sweet-talker,casanova,the devil in desguise. He doesn't know love if his life depended on it.

I had had enough of this two-timer. He might get that other girl back,but not me.

I finally bursted out,"I HATE YOU! YOU-YOU CAUSED THIS! LOOK AT ME,ALVIN STUPID SEVILLE,LOOK!"

If I wasn't paralayzed,I'd do my usual dramtatic rush out. But I was,so he had me to stay put.

Dang it.

I swallowed the whale of tears. I didn't want to break down,but I had to! I couldn't take it anymore!

His face was filled with guilt,regret,and sorrow. I couldn't help but have pity.

No,No,No Brittany! Its a joke,a lie,not real!

I knew by his expression the undestructable chipmunk was about to cry.

I didn't think he cared about me this much...Oh what have I done!

"Brittany,I didn't expect you to forgive me this easily. But look,I need you in my life. Your the reason I breathe."He said finally.

He was telling the truth. I know he was...

I'm so stupid. Unreliable,mean,just ugh...

I looked him dead right in the middle of his orbs and took a deep breath.

I shook of all the mean things I said about him like dust. They were gone,thrown away,a lie.

I finally beared to whisper,"I forgive you."

The expression on his face was truly priceless. A mixture of happiness,joy,but a bit of confusion.

"But...why? I was so horrible..."He finally asked.

I smiled."I know you meant it. I know you'll never do it agian."

I longed to hug him,but I agian was paralayzed.

This new life being paralayzed will be hard,for sure...

But I can handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry there is still bunches of drama still coming! Remember atleast 5 reviews!~<strong>


	6. If only we could bring her back

**I didn't give 5 reviews but I was desprate okay? xD Enjoy my little reader monkeys,enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2 monthes Later!:<strong>

Sorrow is a horriable word.

Distastful,ugly,and of course filled with horror,duh.

I was of course the one feeling this...

As always!

I finally get 200 lbs off my shoulders but then they are carelessly dropped again.

But this time,Alvin wasn't the case surprisingly.

Let me enchance you through a little story,why not?

Okay,one day I was sleeping of course. Really being paralayzed is boring on the most part.

But anyways,I wasn't here to see all this but a tragedy happened.

Jeanette and Eleanor were going to get my mail. Well Jeanette was driving but Eleanor well...

She was so focused on being skinny, so lately she has been walking everywhere.

Well Jeanette was driving in front of her,so sweet Ellie could see the way.

Eleanor is so adorable,caring and can play soccer better than any male...

I long for her to be back right beside me.

Anyways while she was walking,some grey porsh was impatient.

Very impatient.

He tried to swerve around Ellie,but missed in vain attempt.

Jeanette rushed to her side in immedite fear.

She held her in her arms,rocked her like a baby and kissed her.

Eleanor wasn't dead yet,but you could tell today was her last day.

She managed a weak smile.

She is the only one who would smile right now when everyone is crying for her.

Oh how I miss her encourging us to move foward in each move we make...

Anyways,Eleanor opened her mouth to speak,but closed it.

Then she finally did open it agian and whispered in a hoarse voice,"Tell everyone I love them but i'm in a better place now,"

She coughed out blood for a moment but then continued.

"Give Brittany my board. I know she wanted to know what was happening."

Jeanette was silent,but nodded as tears unleashed her eyes.

Ellie leaned her head back and finally said,"Tell Theodore to find a prettier and better girl and that I'll be okay. I really enjoyed that kiss."

Jeanette knew she only had enough breath to say one last sentance,so she listened intensly.

Ellie's eyes fluttered and she raised her hand and put it on Jeanette's lap."I love you Jeanette. I appreciate you being here."

Jeanette covered her face and sobbed. Eleanor smiled her last smile and drifted off.

And with that,everything went downhill.

The hospital people rushed to get Eleanor into the van ASAP.

Jeanette stood by Eleanor the whole time,being faithful.

She prayed silently to God,"Lord please guide my sister to your decsion. You decide the right thing."

After about 10 mnutes that seemed like hours they loaded her on a gernie and she got a room.

She didn't look too good. Jeanette held her hand the whole time and squeezed it.

The hospital called me and told me everything. I wished I could go but they said I should sleep.

Jeanette noticed Eleanor's grip let go.

Blood gushed Eleanor head to toe,and after 1 hour at the hospital her heart stopped beating.

And that was the end of my bestie,my spirt giver,and more importantly,my sister.

* * *

><p>And now i'm here sobbing my eyes out because of that driving idiot!<p>

Eleanor was a peacemaker,a best friend,nice companion.

This was so hard on all of us,extremly on Theodore.

They just started dating and the morning before this they had there first romantic kiss.

Who would have known it would have been the last? The soul drenching last!

I really miss Eleanor. She came and checked on me every day,bringing me some freshly baked cookies.

Without her,the laughing stopped. The soccer team lost. And more importantly,she was lost.

She was always in our hearts,but a big empty whole of sadness still peeked through.

And probably it will forever.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Someone knocks on my pink decorated door. Eh,I might as well decorate and now I have an excuse to not do it myself right?

Anywho, I yell,"Come in!"

My purple clad sister walks in,with an armful of cards.

I raised an eyebrow."The church and school already sent me cards. Who are these from?"

She silently cried to herself and said,"Eleanor made them for you. She was going to make a huge posterboard of them."

I breathed deeply hearing the name no one has used in a month. I got the nerve to ask,"What are they about?"

She bit her lip and finally released,"School,your friends, the things we all knew you longed to know about."

It is true I felt out of the loop for a long time. I whispered,"Would you read them please?"

Tears swelled up in her eyes,but she began reading the words my sister last wrote.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad right? Exactly. Its sad to write too! Anyways R&amp;R 5 reviews!<strong>


End file.
